


You Were There

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All perfect, Concern, Cuddles, Fear, Fluff, Freeform, I Love You, I love this two, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Waterfall (Undertale), Worry, hug, kiss, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Blue really love his boyfriend Red, so he decide to ask him a very important thing, but he don't know how to ask because of his worries,concerns and fears





	You Were There

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I write so I hope that you enjoyed. Sorry for my very bad english,I'm Italian :) Later I will post the translate in Italian of the story, if some Italians is reading, so worry not, you have only to waited.  
> P.S.  
> with me late it could mean not only a few hours but also days or week, but I think that at least I can post the translate tomorrow so worry not ;)

Since his boyfriend had called him with a tone that was a lot different from the one he was used to, Red couldn’t rest.

And if something happened? If Blue were hurt? If he was DYING?

Even if Underswap was a pacific world, Red couldn’t get out of his mind this thought, caused by the living in a world where the only mercy is kill for not be killed, for not being dust in front of the eyes of who you are protecting.

With this thought Red was arrived at the house of the Swapbros. He rang the bell, after have hesitated for two minutes in front of the door. Immediately Red heard some steps that didn’t seem the one happy and jumping of his lover, but the one slows and creeping of his brother. In front of Red it was Stretch. Red not lose a second.

“Hi Stretch, I arrived as soon as possible. Blue was call me, it seemed worried. It’s something happened? He is hurt? It is…” Before he can finished his sentence full of concerns Stretch stopped him.

“ I’m glad to know that you worry about my brother, but I want to assure you that nothing is happened. Come in, I’m going to call Blue”  
Red entered the house. Inside there was smell of cigarettes and tacos just prepared.

Without needing to wait too long Red, turning, crossed his eyes with the ones of his beloved that, without warning jumped on him, only for hug him and being able to announce, fiercely

“YOU ARRIVED!” Red, smiling and kissing him on the cheek, added

“How I could not have arrived, after you calling me with that desperate tone?”

“I know, it’s just that I wanted to warn you that we’re going to have a picnic at Waterfall”

§

That day Blue did nothing but shake, sitting on the couch near his brother

“You’ll see that everything will be fine. You just have to keep calm and let go your feelings”

The little one nodded ”But if I cannot even plead with YOU, how I can do it with RED?! “ and then he started to sobbed in the arms of his sibling, that was hugging him. 

The little skeleton began to observe the little box that he had in his hands and he opened it. Inside it was deposed a golden ring, with in the middle a ruby, red like fire and with a black strip that ran the ring. Edge had packed it, spending a lot of time and magic, after that Blue had asked for his brother hand. Every time that Blue watched it he thought back to Red and how much he loved him. Always this thoughts gave him courage. But this time they were not enough. 

“A-and if h-he di-didn’t like the r-ri-ring? I-if he it wa-was no-not rea-ready? If he do-don’t li-like m-me so-so mu-much?” He asked to his brother in tears

Stretch hugged him even louder “Don’t worry, I’m sure that he will adore that ring and I know that he cares about you. If it were not so you can be sure that I would go looking for his flabby butt till Underfell just to make him regret this”

With that Blue ventured a laugh “Thank you Papy, but I’d rather my boyfriend be whole, and in any case…” His gaze grew darker

“I don’t think I have the courage to tell him what I feel, anyway” The taller skeleton watch his little brother. Seeing him like that broke his heart. At a certain point his eyes lit up

“I had an idea, but you had to follow me up to Waterfall”

§

After had taken the picnic basket and a blanket the two lovers walked towards waterfall.

Red thought that he could create a shortcut, but then he shook his head, telling himself that he could halved the time that he could spend with his boyfriend.

He kept watching Blue, not only because he could never have looked away from that perfect body, but also because he had noticed that the other had not yet taken his hand from his trouser pocket. He was intrigued, but he preferred not to ask question for not stop the little one, who was talking about how much beautiful was to express wishes at the Echo Flowers, under the false stars of this place.

After a long walk they finally arrived at Waterfall

“It’s k if we put ourselves here?” Red asked, but Blue shook his head

“NO! I mean… Why don’t we put ourselves in a more secluded place?” Red nodded, more than happy to please his fiancé in the search of the most suitable place, meditating on what he hoped it would happen later.

“ HERE! This point it seem suitable to me for our date”

The point that Blue chosen it was near at the most big and bright Echo Flower that Red had ever seen, under a myriad of “stars”. After had spread out the blanket and taken out the food from the basket, the two started their date, telling puns (especially Red that made Blue laugh, even if he never admit it) and exchanging cuddles.

At the end of the banquet Red was about to leave

“It’s late Blue, if I don’t come home Boss will be very Angry”

“Language! And in any case you’re brother know you’re here, I warned him, so don’t worry. Please stay”

Looking at his love in his eyes, Red could not say no and he decide to stay.

Once back to sit to the blanket, Blue put his hand on the top of the other hand  
“Why don’t you approach the flower? I know I should not, but sometimes I relax listening the wishes of the other monsters. Try, you can listen something very interesting”

Red approached his face to the flower, who started talking with a voice that he knew very well.

§

“This it seems perfect” Blue announced to Stretch after finding the most beautiful flower that he never seen

“I hope that this time is the right time. Is the hundredth time you say this sentence”

“This time I’m sure” Stretch looked at the flower and nodded.

It was really the best. 

Stretch approached his sibling “Start talking I will do it”

With that Blue chased his brother and approached at the flower.

§

“Hi Red. I know that this it’s a stupid for such an important conversation, but…

What I’m about to tell you it’s very important for me and I hope it is for you too.

We’ve been together for years now and I could never imagine my world without you.

It’s true, my life has become more messed up and complicated, but it is above all improved.

Every time that I felt down you were there to cheer me up, every time that I felt bad you were there for heal me. You pulled my best smiles and my most pure laughs. You’re always ready to protect me and sometimes I feel weak and empty without you close.

I don’t have much to offer, compared to what you offered me, but I want to ask you something really important.

 

Will You Marry Me?”

 

The tears became to come down from the sockets of the skeleton who have just listen the most beautiful whisper of his life.

Once turned he noticed that Blue had pulled out of his pocket a little box, with inside a golden ring, with a ruby and a black strip

“I know that the flower had already asked you, but I hope you will not get angry if I ask you again. Will you marry me?”

At this word Red jumped on Blue for hug him and fill him with kisses

“OF COURSE! YES, Yes and yes and thousand of time YES! I never could not want to spent the rest of my life with you and have a family with you. Moreover…”

Red stopped, leaving Blue with a dubious air. Blue was happy of the answer, but he couldn’t understand what the other wanted to tell him to be important

“I’d rather spent my life with you that with a flower”

After that the sockets of Blue became dark and the smallest start to beat Red while he can’t stop to laugh.

With that the two started to cry tears full of joy, starting to hug, looking in the eyes, starting to look for each other in the arms of the other, in a moment that both were hoped eternal.

After this moment full of feelings Blue put the ring on the phalange of the other. Red not stop to looking at it “It must have cost you a lot”

“Indeed…”Added Blue

“Your brother created it as soon as he knew I would propose you to marry me”

The other began to contemplate him

“Silly. You know you should not have done something like that”

It wasn’t no rage or rancor in his words, though

“But…”Blue wanted to add before being interrupted

“It’s for that that I LOVE YOU” Red added

With that Red began to kiss Blue.

It was a kiss different than usual. The tongues found themselves immediately, without any effort, without the need to dominate each other.

“I love you too” Blue whispered breaking the kiss.

§

Once back to the home of Blue the two betrothed fell asleep on the couch, tired of a night full of feelings, decided to never leave, strong that they would always be there for each other.


End file.
